Taming of the Twins
by chibitrunk
Summary: Juunanagou mysteriously stumbled upon his past. As a bystander who couldn't interfere or participate in the events, he idly watched as his past unfold before him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't expect much readers for this type of fic. I write this for my own enjoyment and to get rid of writer's block for my other fics.

**Warning for those who might read it:** It's a bit slow in the beginning with a very dark theme and lots of OCs. If you like to read humor, you will not find it here! Just a warning. =)

* * *

**Taming of the Twins**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sound of people chattering and laughing filled the huge ballroom. Classical music echoed throughout the halls of the mansion. The chandelier hanged fifty feet above the ground, lighting the room with its golden glow. Men were dressed in tuxedo and women dressed in evening gowns. Some were gathered in their little cliques and some dancing on the dance floor.

Juunana-gou swayed among the crowd. His head spun and vision blurred when he tried to focus his sight on the surrounding people. To his surprise, no one seemed to notice his existence, even though he brushed against them a few times. When he started to calm and feel less nauseating, he realized even though he bumped into others, his body didn't connect with theirs. He brought his palms to his face, staring wondrously. He stretched his hand and reached out to the man in front of him. His hand went through the outer garments and into the body then through the other side of the man. He stared in disbelief. "What…?" He stuttered. His voice was silent to everyone's ear.

His surprise was interrupted with a sudden change in the music. A merry beat of a birthday song was played by the orchestra. Everyone stopped chattering and dancing instantly and looked toward the long staircase in the middle of the room. Two young children appeared at the top of the stairs and descended one step at a time. A boy with dark black hair slicked nicely back was holding hand with the blonde pig-tailed girl. He wore a light blue suit that matched perfectly with his aqua eyes. The young girl was dressed in a similar light blue dress that complements her pale complexion. Despite the color of the hair, Juunana-gou couldn't help but think they were two identical dolls slowing making their way into the world of the living.

Juunana-gou hypnotically watched the two young kids. They seemed familiar. He somehow felt close to them like he knew them since ancient time. The boy grabbed his attention the most. He stared into those aqua eyes and they stared back at him as if those two eyes could see through his very soul. Juunana-gou felt a sudden surge of nauseated sensation overpowering his five senses. He felt like his soul falling into the bottomless abyss and then felt a vacuum sucked this hollow body into the deepest void. Blackness took over his mind for a split second.

Juunana-gou blinked once then twice, confused and utterly bewildered. He gradually regained his consciousness but felt his movement was greatly restrained. He studied the crowd before him. They seemed taller than they were a few seconds ago. His head turned and saw the little girl standing beside him, flashing a weak smile. He felt her hand squeezed his but found it was not his hand, but the hand of the little boy. Full-blown realization blasted him in the face. He was now in the body of the little boy, viewing through his eyes. He could also read the mind and thought of this young boy. _Juan_…The name of this boy. '_Why do I feel like I belong in this body?'_ His head turned to the young blonde girl. '_She's Juan's sister, his twin sister, June'._ Juunana-gou could read her thoughts as well.

Unwillingly, Junana-gou was forced back in the depths of the little boy's mind, observing yet not participating.

It was their birthday, Juan and June. Their parent had once again thrown them an over-sized party. Yet these weren't parties suited for young children such as themselves. The room was filled with adults and children of their age were few. They understood very well the purpose of the party; it was not for their entertainment, but for their parent's social gathering.

Juan stole a glance at his sister. She wore a smile similar to his, forced and miserable. They were told by their parent to be happy and so they obeyed.

'_"Why does papa always make us go through this on our birthday?' _June's thought was transmitted into Juan's mind. The bond they share was so intimidate that if one thinks the other could easily read it.

"Because papa has a lot of well known guest here," Juan responded, an answer that wasn't satisfying for either of them.

They continued down the stairs. Both of their feet landed on the next step in perfect unison. When they reached the bottom, a five layered cake rolled out from the kitchen by the servant. Everyone began to sing the birthday song. The twins found their parent among the crowd. They beamed; their cheeks reddened from the champagne. The song was finished. Their parent encouraged them to blow out the candles.

A wish before blowing out the candles. Juan glanced at June then closed his eyes. '_We wish things can be different from now on.' _Both wished at the same time. They opened their eyes and blew out the eight candles on the bottom-layered cake with one breath. They glanced at each other and smiled with a little faith. _A good omen. _They thought.

Applauses filled the room as the flames faded from the candles. In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded by the guests. The ladies started to pinch their faces and praised them. "Oh look at how cute they are!" cried one woman.

"They have grown up so quickly," another lady said.

Their parents now stood behind them, welcoming the praises as if it was spoken to them. "Papa," Juan and June whispered. But their voice was lost among the chattering mouths.

"I'm jealous at both of you, Ikuno and Makoto," a man with lavender hair chuckled with amusement. His eyes fell upon the twins. "Look at them, they grew up to be quite a pair of lovely kids. And you two…don't know what to say…" the man shaking his head, grinning. "You two really boomed up the science field lately with all the androids you've been inventing. Who here in the science profession does not know the name of the Akira's?"

Ikuno waved his hand, dismissing the praise, but secretly absorbing it. "Oh…Takashi Brief, don't be silly. Our reputations as scientist are nothing compare to yours. Your invention of the capsule was brilliant. Our experiment with the androids are only in beginning stage. It probably won't see light of day for at least the next twenty years," Ikuno laughed.

Juan and June frowned. Most of the guests had returned to their business, only their parents and Dr. Brief were left beside them. They stood still with boredom as the adults continued to exchange words of praises.

"Well…he still has a lot to learn. Hmm…where is your brother, Gero. I haven't seen him all day," Takashi asked.

The mention of Gero's name caused the twins to cringe. Juan squeezed on June's hand. He could feel moisture forming in her little palm. Gero was their uncle, but his very existence terrified them. The twins could see their mother fidgeted uneasily. AZt the moment, they knew no one in their family could feel at ease. Makoto gathered her kids and left to join her friends. "You guys have fun." She glanced at her husband. He, too, was nervous.

'_Gero…Could it be? Could he be our creator? Or is it just a coincidence.'_ Juunana-gou asked himself over and over again. The little boy he was trapped in turned his head toward the two men, one his father, the other a friend of his father, both scientists. _Scientist…Gero was a scientist, too._ Juunana-gou took a quick glimpse at both men. The father of the little boy fidgeted beside the other man. He held a glass of champagne in his hand, repeatedly swirling the liquid in the glass. He took a sip.

For the first time, Juunana-gou caught a full view of the man. His hair was jet-black and silky much like his own, although he wore it short with a streak of gray hair running from the side of his temple. Juunana-gou stared thoughtfully at the face of the man, a face he would see whenever he looked into a mirror. A sudden realization struck Juunana-gou. The little boy had a twin sister, and a father who was almost identical to him, even though the man was in his late thirties. And Gero…he thought bitterly. This was too much of a coincidence. _Could this be my past, the past that was erased from my memories? Am I this little boy? _Juunana-gou's head was throbbing. He needed to know more and see more. _I need to get out of this body._ Instantly, after that thought, Juunana-gou was standing beside the little boy. He was no longer inside his mind.

Juunana-gou relaxed a bit, then regarded the little boy with sympathy; the boy who could possibly be himself. From the short moment he was trapped in the boy's mind, Juunana-gou could sense loneliness and sadness, shared with his twin sister. Juunana-gou never really understood human emotions. Why should they feel sad when they were celebrating their birthday with so many people and why should they feel lonely when they have their parent? Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou could only wished they had the life these twins had, a normal life, not a life programmed by a madman. Sighing, Juunana-gou returned to the men's conversation. Maybe later, he might reentered the little boy's mind and learned more about himself, if that boy was indeed him and if he figured out how to get back in.

"Gero," Ikuno's snorted, "I didn't invite him today."

Takashi's brow arched upward, interested in Ikuno's sudden change of tone. He knew the brothers had the same interest in science, both majored in artificial human intelligence. Though Gero had different intentions. Ikuno only wanted to be well known through his accomplishment, which he had already reached. Gero, unlike his brother, was an introvert. Many scientists in his field had asked him what his purpose and goal was and he had brushed them away. Takashi, too, had wondered about Gero's real intention.

"Hmm…I'm surprised he didn't invite himself. He is very fond of the twins," Takashi replied, playing close attention to the body language of his friend.

Ikuno gripped his glass of champagne. His fingers turned a shade of white from the pressure. "I don't want him to have anything to do with my kids. That boy has serious problem. I rather not talk about him." Ikuno brought the remaining glass of the champagne to his lips and gulped it down in one sip. Even though Gero was his younger brother, he found no place in his heart to treat him like one. Not since the time he overheard what Gero had been feeding the mind of his kids.

_"Do you know what I want most in the world?" Gero asked, grinning at the twins. Juan and June trembled, embracing each other, finding comfort in their own closeness. They shook their head. _

_Gero brought his face closer to the twins, the grin never left his face. "To take over the world," he hissed. "But of course, on my own, this dreams will never come true. Do you know how I'm going to make my dreams come true?" _

_Juan and June shook their head once more. They couldn't comprehend a word their uncle was saying. But his questions always required an answer, even if it was a simple nod. They feared if his questions were left unanswered, something horrible might happen. _

_"To build armies full of robots and androids." His arms swung in the air like a madman escaped from years of confinement. His eyes locked with the twins. The twins shivered. They could feel the cold sweat dripping from their neck, sliding down their back. "You see, humans are full of weakness. They will tire, they will injure, and they will die. Androids, on the other hand, are mere tools. They can feel no pain. They can't talk back. They are slaves, only to do as I programmed. They are filled with unlimited powers." _

_The twins whimpered when they saw their uncle's eyes clouded with menace and insanity. His word sounded like jumble of incoherent words. "But why! Why can't I succeed? I have all the formulas and equations to make this work. But all of my subjects are failures! Why?" His voice cracked. He gripped his head and started pulling on his hair. As soon as this display of maniacal uproar appeared, it subsided. Gero became piercingly quiet. He reached out and took locks of their hair in his hand and sniffed the sweet aroma. "So young, so innocent, so perfect…" He murmured, speaking to himself. The twins let out a cry of protest. Their body trembled so violently that they thought they could cause an earthquake. "How about helping your poor uncle out…" Before Gero could finished his question, the door slammed open. The twins pulled back as soon as their uncle let go of their hair._

_"What do you think you're doing, Gero?" Ikuno screamed. The twins ran to their father and hid cowardly behind him. _

_Gero glared at his brother, eyes slitted. He growled, pissed at interruption. Then his face relaxed and he pulled his lips back to form an innocent smile. "I was just telling my niece and nephew bedtime stories. What's wrong with it?" Gero asked. _

_"What's wrong with it? Do you know what you're saying to them? Are you out of your mind? Get out my house and never come back!" Ikuno demanded, his hand protectively shielded the twins._

_Gero smirked. "As you wish. Bye my dear Juan and June. I'll be back to finish my story, so don't worry," he concluded with a hint of promise that couldn't be ignored. He exited the room. Outside the doorway, they could hear an manical cackle. Ikuno shivered. He hadn't felt anything so foul in all his living days. _

_Juan and June's faces were completely buried in their father's pants after the cold warning from their uncles. They whimpered and grabbed Ikuno's pants as if their life depended on it, daring not to peek to see if Gero had left. _

_"Don't worry." A tint of guilt could be heard in his voice. He saw Gero sneaked in the twins' room but thought nothing of it. He should have noticed the uncanny aura that his brother emitted as of late but again he dismissed it. He knew he should take full responsibility not only for the terror that will probably deeply affect his children but the twisted state of mind his brother seemed to develop. If only he did not indulged so deeply in his work. He picked both his children up and immediately they wrapped their tiny hands around his neck. Their faces buried deep in his shoulder. Sighing, he whispered, "I will protect you no matter what." _

Takashi sighed and said, "You're drunk, Ikuno. Let's not talk about unhappy stuff."

"I'm not drunk," Ikuno argued defensively. "It's just that yall don't know Gero like I do. He's…" At this moment, Takashi and Ikuno stopped abruptly in their conversation and turned her attention at the sound of creaking door. A very handsome young man with dark brown hair in his early twenty stepped into view. He was dressed nicely in a gray colored suit with a silver tie that greatly complements his outfit.

The man stopped and spotted Ikuno. He tipped his head and flashed a smile toward their direction, no, it was more like a smirk. Ikuno froze.

"Sorry I'm late," the man apologized.

"Gero…" Ikuno stuttered.

Gero made his way to Ikuno, carrying two identical boxes around his arm. "Hi, brother. I'm so disappointed you didn't invite me to my niece and nephew's birthday party. I am their uncle you know."

Ikuno growled. "What are you doing here, Gero?" Ikuno asked under his clenched teeth. Takashi excused himself and left to find his wife. Clearly his presence will make the situation even more awkward.

"Really brother. I was shocked to learn you invited everyone except for me." He put on a deliberate show of offensiveness. "But I'll excuse you. I'm just here to show a token of my love for my niece and nephew. I brought them a gift." He lifted the two boxes that were wrapped with red ribbons. "See? This is my true purpose of this visit, nothing more," Gero explained rather calmly.

The calmness in Gero's voice caused Ikuno's great discomfort. He couldn't help but think there were another malicious intention to Gero's visit than just bringing gifts. Ever since that night, Gero never appeared again. He never stepped into their house or made an appearance in public. Only few scientists were aware of his whereabouts. Why did he decided to show up after nearly three years? Ikuno thought suspiciously. And on his twins birthday.

"I thought I told you never to step into my house again," Ikuno snapped, but stopped when Gero's attention wasn't on him anymore. Gero's stared in the twins direction, observing them with utmost interest. _Why is he so fascinated with the twins?_

"They have grown up a lot since the last time I've saw them, yet to me they haven't changed a bit," Gero mumbled to himself. His voice was low and almost inaudible.

Ikuno was certain that his brother had came back for another purpose. What? Ikuno wasn't sure. He had never really figured out how his brother's mind worked, not when they were young and certainly not now. From the day Gero became a teen, he was obsessed with science. He would go on for days without rest if he found something interesting in his research. Ikuno disregarded his obsession, he was rather proud that his brother showed high interest in the science.

When the twins were born, Gero spent more time with them and slacked off his studies. It was natural then, or so it seemed to Ikuno, that uncles would treat their niece or nephew with love and affection. Now that he really gave Gero's interaction with the twins some serious thought, the way Gero cared about his kids, it was like he was studying a subject for his experiment. Ikuno gasped. He glanced at Gero's sinister expression on his face as he stared at the twins. Ikuno shook away the absurd thought. His brother might be crazy and untrustworthy, but he is not cruel and inhuman. He will never hurt the twins. Ikuno reasoned.

"I want you to leave, Gero," Ikuno said, "I'll give your present to them. They don't want to see you."

Gero frowned. "So you haven't forgiven me. I meant no harm, I swear," Gero pleaded, his eyes in a downward arch.

Ikuno's temper and rage died a little as well as his suspicion. Gero's pleading voice cried out to him. "I can't let you stay, Juan and June are afraid of you. Your presence will only make them uncomfortable."

Gero lowered his head. "I understand, here's the present I've brought them." Gero handed the identical boxes over to Ikuno and turned to walk away. His head was still lowered when he makes his way to the door, exchanging a few farewells to some of his old friend.

Ikuno watched as Gero left. Maybe he was wrong about Gero, maybe he did care for Juan and June. Ikuno was hopeful. Surely, everyone had a right for redemption.

* * *

Juunana-gou examined the slumbering boy in silence. When the boy finally fell asleep, Juunana-gou found himself standing beside a bed and the little boy comfortably sleeping beneath the quilted blanket. Juunana-gou turned away. His head was filled with confusion and fear. Confused at what's going on and fear of what he had learned.

He found a small desk in front of a slightly open window. The cool night air blew gently through the crack. He took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts. He made his way to the desk in the dark, carefully sitting on it. His back leaned against the window, allowing the cool breeze to brush against his back.

_What's going on?_ He asked himself. Briefly he ran through the days' event in his mind. His sudden appearance in an unknown place; his invisibility, his body and mind trapped inside a little boy, it all didn't make any sense. He couldn't recall how he got here. Juunana-gou closed his eyes and concentrated on where was he before he came here, but drew a blank. He growled in frustration.

Giving up, he reopened his eyes and glanced at the little boy. Juunana-gou had an idea of who he was now. The truth was hard to believe, yet he couldn't dismiss the possibility. The more he tried to figure out what was going on, the more confused he became. If his speculation was true, then somehow he stumbled upon his past. But how?

He glanced at the boy again. _Can he really be me?_ There were too much coincidences to deny that fact. The hair and eyes color and most of all Juan also had a twin sister who resembled too much like Juuhachi-gou. Juunana-gou smirked slightly. Juuhachi-gou and he would spend many sleepless nights talking about what their past will be like. Now that the opportunities were given to him, he found himself regretting it.

_Gero._ He frowned. There was no doubt now that Gero was the same person he had known throughout his android's life, the person whom he despised. _What could this mean? Can he really be my uncle? Or is this all an illusion, a fragment of my imagination? _The thought that Gero might be his uncle disgusted him. He didn't want to think his now human blood were the same blood running in Gero's.

Juunana-gou frowned deepened. During the opening of the birthday gifts, a pair of present caught not just his attention, but the twins as well. Two android dolls were wrapped in different boxes, one with the image of Juan and the other of June. Juan removed it from the box and instantly dropped it to the ground. June repeated the action only seconds later. They ran to their father and sobbed uncontrollably. From the kid's clutter thought, Juunana-gou managed to learn the present was from Gero. Juunana-gou pitied them when fear had surged through their heads. They had a right to be…Juunana-gou thought sadly. _If only they know what's the real meaning behind those dolls. Maybe I should be grateful that Gero erased these memories from me. But why do I have to remember now, when all was better off buried._

Juunana-gou whipped his head to the creaking door. At first, he thought it was Juan's parents were checking on Juan, but when the head appeared behind the crack, Juunana-gou was shocked to find the brown-haired man.

Juunana-gou slit his eyes. The man…he had seen him before. Today at the party. Juunana-gou jumped off the desk and took a closer look him. Juunana-gou gasped. _Gero! What is he doing here?_

Gero sneaked in the room and closed the door. He turned to the boy sleeping soundly in the bed and grinned.

Juunana-gou noticed something in Gero's arm. However, the object was too small for him to make out. "What are you doing?" Juunana-gou cried, this time out loud. Gero ignored him and took a few steps toward the bed.

"This won't hurt." Juunana-gou heard Gero mumbled as he towered over Juan. Liquids squirted out the object. Juunana-gou was now standing beside Gero. His eyes widened with terror when he realized the object in Gero's hand was a needle.

"What are you planning to do with that!" Juunana-gou demanded. His word was once again ignored. Juunana-gou growled frustratingly.

Gero lowered the needle to Juan's exposed arm. "Be a good boy," Gero cooed.

In desperation, Juunana-gou reached out his hand and grabbed Gero's wrist. Like before, his hand went through as if he was grabbing air. "Monster!" Juunana-gou screamed when his attempt failed.

Gero finally finished injecting whatever he's injecting into Juan's arm. Juunana-gou looked down at Juan in defeat. Juan's breath slowed and began to sleep more comfortably. Gero carried the boy from the bed and quietly left the room. _He's kidnapping Juan. He kidnapped me from my own house._ He realized in horror.

Juunana-gou followed after Gero. Gero moved out the house swiftly without making a single noise or waking up a single soul.

A black car waited outside the mansion for its owner. Gero's grinned when he placed Juan next his twins in the rear seat.

Before Juunana-gou could follow, he felt a strong air suction pulling him back. Unable to grip on anything solid, his body flew past many objects before it disappeared into the oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Taming of the Twins**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Juunana-gou materialized in the fiercely lit room. His brain felt as if it was thrown in a high-speed blender, stirred until it was mush into pile a glob. He pressed his hand hard against his forehead, fearing his thoughts will leak through his wobbly palms, and waited until the ground beneath him ceased to shake. _Or was he shaking_. He gradually peeped through the thin slack between his parted fingers.

'Where am I?' He pondered, lifting his hand from his face. The room he stood in was different from seconds ago. He realized he was not in Juan's room anymore.

"Juan…GERO…!" He spun around, looking to the right then the left in desperation to find the little boy and his captor. But the room was empty. He flipped his forehand to his back, examining it thoroughly. He frowned. He was still stuck in the past.

When he felt he could think coherently, he began to piece together the events prior to his sudden relocation. He vaguely remembered the details, but he knew for certain that he was in the process to stop Gero from kidnapping Juan. The attempt was an obvious failure since he couldn't make any physical contact with their world.

"Where exactly am I now?" Juunana-gou yelled. His voice drifted to the space beyond. He looked around suspiciously, absorbing the details. Bright white ceramic tiles covered the room from walls to walls; ceiling to floor. Three rows of fluorescent beam ran across one side of the ceiling to the next. In the room, there was no chair, no bed, no table, or window. He was surprised to even find a door.

He could hear low whispers in the hall followed by multiple footsteps treading against the metal base. The sound deepened with each passing seconds. Instinctively, he tried to find a place to hide, but realize it was impossible for there was nothing in there. Then he felt extremely foolish for forgetting that no one could see him.

The footsteps stopped. The whispers became comprehensible words. His feet glided toward the voice as he strained his ear to make sense of the words being exchange.

"…34 is not…" He couldn't make out the discussion, but knew the voice belong to a woman. _The door…it must be sound proof. _Frustrated, he hurried to circular pane glass, his only link to the people outside. He pressed his ear against the glass, the only place that sound might travel through. His hasty gesture resulted in an unexpected plunge through the door. Unbalanced, he emerged on the other side with his head on the ground and his bottom in the air. Juunana-gou cursed. He could feel heat rising to the tips of his ear as he noticed the woman who was speaking glance his direction. He quickly picked himself up and straightened his posture.

"…disposed him." It appeared the woman did not see him. Her hand brushed back the dangling lock that hung loosely in her face.

"We can't do that, Terla!" Juunana-gou turned his attention to the other voice. A spiked cut young man with glasses that fitted crookedly on his nose stood face to face with the woman. His blazing red spike on his head mirrored the intensity of his tone.

The man eyes locked the woman. Thousand of words seemed to be barter in these few frozen moment. A thick air wrapped around them, pulling Juunana-gou in the midst of their silent battle.

"It's not what we want, Rolan. It's an order," the woman named Terla finally said. As if words could break a spell, the thickness evaporated. Juunana-gou breathed. _Has he been holding his breath?_

"MN534 had failed his test, therefore he is of no use to our cause," Terla stated. Juunana-gou felt a sudden chill. This woman emitted an aura that tickled his funny bone. Juunana-gou met many people during his resurrection. The brainless, Goku; the arrogant self absorbed, Vegeta; the quiet, Trunks, all of them have power that far surpassed his own and still he would laugh in their face, yet this woman shot fear down the tip of his toes.

"Our cause? When has it become our cause? It was always his, not mines and certainly not yours." Juunana-gou saw the young man placed his hand on a head. Juunana-gou eyes widened. He did not notice this little boy until now. The boy stood silently behind Rolan, just enough to be out of his line of view. He looked at the boy curiously. Rustled hair stood messily in all directions, defying the law of gravity, reminding him briefly of the Saiyajins. His uniform was but a sheet of torn cloth that barely fit on his wired frame. Those were not the reason for his curiosity. It was his eyes…vacant…lifeless eyes…

"…better for him." Juunana-gou shook his head. He realized he lost half the conversation. Terla was speaking with her back facing Rolan.

"Sataro is only twelve," he said through his clenched teeth. "He's still a kid. They are all kids." Juunana-gou saw his hand wrapped tightly into a fist. "We can't do that to them."

"Correction. MN534 has no age. They all cease to live the moment they step into this facility," Terla stated with her cool voice. "I shouldn't have to remind you that they also don't have a name."

"Like they have a choice to voluntarily come here," Rolan said bitterly. He glared at the woman's back. His apple green eyes slit dangerously thin, a look that didn't befit his baby face. "And what of Nat…"

"Do not speak of that name," Terla hissed. Juunana-gou could see her pocket bulged slightly.

Rolan sighed. His temper deflated a little. He reached into his pocket and pulled a card. He walked to the door and continued talking, "Terla, I didn't mean to."

Terla kept silent. She folded her arms across her chest. She didn't turn back. Her gaze concentrated firmly at the wall that was invisible to human eyes.

A beeping sound startled Juunana-gou. The door slid open. "Come on, Sataro."

Sataro didn't move or registered when his name was called. "Sataro?"

"MN534, go inside," Terla commanded.

Sataro turned to the direction and the door and moved on the direct order.

"See what I mean? These children are no longer children. They might still have their flesh and blood, but their mind is no longer theirs." Terla turned to face the defeated Rolan. "Rolan, the more you're attached to them, the more pain you'll be in."

Rolan positioned his glasses back into place and threw Terla a defiance look. "I will not let it end like this. I will speak with him and forced him to stop this nonsense at once. This has gone too far." He gripped the card in his shaking hand and managed to swipe it across the computerize slide. There was a beep and the door close after the little boy. He whipped around and started down the other end of the corridor.

"You are such a fool, Rolan Katzu." Her words never reached the young man. Her gaze lingered at the locked door. "They are better off dead."

After the woman left, Juunana-gou exhaled. He never felt as confused as he did at this moment. _Who were those people? Who was the guy they constantly referred to? Could it be Gero? _The feeling of his brain grinding against the blender returned. He never did excel in solving problems and he doubt he could now. _Juuhachi-gou__, maybe you could make sense of all these. But then again, you are probably living happily with that useless bald monk and don't have the time of day to think about your suffering brother._

Juunana-gou inhaled and slowly let out a long breath. He could not fall victim to this foul mood that seemed to engulf all those who has bleak thoughts.

From the window outside, he could see the little boy named Sataro sitting with his hand loosely hung from his side and his leg spread widely in front of him. His eyes were blank and empty as he stared at the white wall ahead. Juunana-gou didn't even see him blink. _Abandon doll…_was the first image that passed his mind.

He ripped his gaze away from the boy. He felt extremely troubled and at the same time curious. He feared for the twins, yet he wanted more to know of their fate. He picked up a few clues from the two strangers. It seemed that they kidnapped other kids beside Juan and June and as lifeless as this boy appeared, he was still human. These facts were too broad for him to make a conclusion on the current state of the twins. For all he heard, they could either turn into an android by now or were in similar situation as the boy. The latter was more probable. Juuhachi-gou and he wasn't altered until they were at least seventeen.

Juunana-gou wandered down the left corridors where the woman disappeared and to his right where the man departed. He was not certain which path would be more favorable. He remembered the man's last word was directed to the mysterious guy, whom Juunana-gou suspected to be Gero. Making his decision, he flew down the right path.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is a make up world by me. I don't think there are any references to the androids' life prior to their appearance on DBZ. Apologies all for the slow chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Taming of the Twins**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

What seemed like hours of aimlessly searching, Juunana-gou reached a door that was considerably different from the rest. He noticed that the others were locked with minimal securities, but this door was made of heavy iron that maybe even his strength alone couldn't blast through. In addition to that, it seemed one needs to identify themselves with their fingerprints and eyes scan. Behind this door must be where the main headquarter was. He knew for certain that if he walked through that door, he would find what he wanted.

Without hesitation, Juunana-gou stepped through the door. As he emerged on the other side, he discovered it only led to more corridors. This facility was a man made labyrinth, he thought, a bit impressed. It was strange. When he woke up with Juuhachi-gou in Gero's laboratory, he could have sworn that facility barely resembled a warehouse. This made Juunana-gou wondered further. If Gero was indeed kidnapping little children like he did to Juan and June, how could he possibly hide this humongous research center without raising an immediate alarm within the country? Surely someone realized there was something amiss. But then again, after living as an android for many long years, he learned that human was a race full of unintelligent and dim-witted people. Juuana-gou snorted. If they were indeed an intellectual and clever bunch, he and Juuhachi-gou would not suffer in the hand of a madman.

Tired of walking the corridors, he decided to take short cuts and started to enter through walls. At first the sensation was a bit unsettling, but after a few more tries, he was more at ease. After breezing through many different rooms, he came a across a room that instantly caught his attention. This particular room was by far the largest room in the facility. He knew somehow that this was the central research laboratory. There were at least fifty scientists working at their respected stations.

On his furthest left were scientists grouped in front of the gigantic computers. The computers were nothing he had ever laid his eyes upon. Thousands of tentacles-like cables ran across the floor in all directions. Some ends were connected to the lead boxes that he assumed were the source of energy while some snaked around the pole into the ceiling. The end of the cables connected to the five computers that stood side by side against the wall. The scientists were busily analyzing the monitors that shoot rapid words on and off the screens. Juunana-gou tried to see the data that the monitors were displaying, but the insane speed of the words blurred before his sight.

Looking away, he studied the other half of the room. Thousands of tiny tubes stood neatly across the tables. Some were empty, yet others were coded by the content of their colors. Men in white lab coat cautiously removed the tubes and carried it to the microscopes, preparing examination.

Juunana-gou noticed how silent the room was. There were only sounds of their footsteps rushing about or computers beeping from time to time. He wondered if these people were mute or they were simply anti-social.

The central door slid open. The woman he remembered from the earlier encounter stepped in. Juunana-gou realized how confident this woman carried herself. Her back straight, her head held high in the air.

"Where's Gero?" She said. She directed her questions to no one in general, but her voice has definitely caught everyone's attention. All heads turned her direction. The one closes to her stopped what he was doing.

Without addressing her, he pointed to the small door in the left corner and all resumed their current task.

_Gero…He's here…In the next room over…_How Juunana-gou wished he has a body at this moment so he could have the satisfaction to kill him again. Juunana-gou gritted his teeth and followed after the woman.

She bypassed the security and entered the room. The door automatically shut after her.

Juunana-gou felt his finger dug deeply in his palm, his blood pounding against his veins. Coupled by what he witnessed last night and the torment this man put Juuhachi-gou and him through, Juunana-gou felt like blowing Gero's head out on the spot.

"Gero." The woman announced her presence. Her interruption eased his foul mood slightly. His anger still lingered, however, he was slightly interested in this woman relationship with Gero.

Gero turned around. Juunana-gou was caught off guard when he realized this man was not the same as the one last night, at least not entirely. His brownish hair was longer, shoulder length to be precise. How could he grow hair that fast? Confused, he further examined the refined face on the man.

Gero's eyes quickly glanced at the woman behind him and returned to his work.

"What do you want, Terla?" he grunted. "I hope you have a good excuse to bother me now." He returned to the computer. Juunana-gou could see his dark pupils scanning the monitor with absurd speed. He wondered if that maniac could actually read all the words that briefly appeared.

"I'm here to give you the report on MN534," The woman informed. She was not a bit bothered by Gero's irritation. "It appeared that MN534 are not able to perform to his fullest potential or should I say he has completely shut his cerebral functions."

Gero's fingers flew around the keys and buttons, tapping and clicking as he did so. "I have redesigned the model to ensure these situations will not happen again. What did you rubbish people do this time? "

"It was not I who failed, professor." The woman emphasized the title 'professor' with a mixed of taunt and condemnation. "You have over-designed the model, knowing full well of the consequences. Have I not told you that these designs were not fit for these subjects?"

Gero paused on top of the 'Enter' key, leaving the cursor blinking on the blue monitor. "Use this tone on me again and she will…."

"You wouldn't dare, professor." Terla's eyes slit dangerously thin. "Without me, you will be nothing."

"Don't think for a second that you're indispensable." Gero's attention was now fully on Terla. "MN000 is still around because she is still useful to me, but if you provoke me enough, Terla dear, I will." Even through the light reflection from the lens, Juunana-gou could still see his eyes were menacing, more or than the woman in front of him.

Terla was about to return the challenge, and then suddenly the light from the red siren spun in the room. The loud noise was deafening. Juunana-gou unconsciously covered his ear.

Two armed soldiers scurried in the room. Their uniforms were reminiscent of those who went to war. Their face was covered with dark ski mask. Their heavy combat tapped loudly against the metal base.

"Professor!" they cried out in unison.

"What's all this commotion?" Gero stepped in front of the two men. Gero's presence overpowered the two soldiers who stood half a foot taller than the young doctor. Juunana-gou noticed one of the men cowered reluctantly.

"Professor, it's them again! They escaped and are now running through the west wing. Three men were injured and four more chasing after them, sir!"

He left the men with a growl and spun around to his monitor. Without looking at the keyboard, he pressed the button. An image replaced the blue screen. Two small figured thrashed against the arms of the soldiers.

Juunana-gou stepped closer, careful not to make any contacts with the despicable scrum. He heard another click. The image enlarged. He could see the sleeve of the man's uniform was ripped near the wrist. Juunana-gou averted his focus to the two thrashing figure. He couldn't make out who they were, but could brief see red stain plastered on their face. Evidently, they did a number to the soldier.

"Imbecile! Grab a tranquilizer and follow me." Gero pushed through the men. "Terla, you go get Roland and drag him there!"

Terla paused but decided to hold her protest. "Fine." She followed him and both disappeared from the room.

Juunana-gou didn't follow the two. His attention stayed with the two small figures. They were now pinned to the floor by four built men. The image suddenly zoomed in on one figure. Juunana-gou leaned closer to the screen. The sensation from last night returned. He felt like he was being sucked into the abyss again. _This boy…He's…_

* * *

**AN: **Gero is definitely OOC. I'm not even sure what was Gero's real personality_, _so in a sense, this was all made up by me. Sorry to those who view Gero differently. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Since I'm actively writing fics again, I'm going to give this story another try!

**Warning! **This chapter contains violence. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

**Taming of the Twins**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The transition was quicker than the last and the world swirled a little less. Before Juunana-gou knew it, he was already in the mind of the child. Immediately, he felt a fierce blow to his jaw and his body went tumbling across the room. He flipped backward and landed on one knee. He licked around his lips and felt heavy liquid sticking to the tip of his tongue. It has a distinct rusted metallic taste. _Blood…_The man did not give him time to recover and soon another fist appeared before him. He felt his head inched to the side, barely escaping another blow. His tried to bring forth his ki, but the body refused his command. Frustrated, he surrendered to the attacks and allowed the boy to fight the battle.

Juan's body was battered, broken to the point where no bones were intact and no skins were left unharmed. The adrenaline was what kept him going, fueling his body and mind with what little strength he had left. With a burst of energy, Juan arched his arms upward, just quick enough to block the punch. He breached through the man's defense and jumped toward the man's thigh. His mouth made its way into the opening of the man's torn pant and clamped down hard against the bare skin with his teeth. A loud howl broke out and Juan felt his head shook violently, swinging in all directions. Instead of letting go, Juan tightened his hold and began to pull back. He could feel bloods dripping down his mouth and the man's skin slowly departed his body.

The deepness of the man's voice filled the room as he roared in agonizing pain. Juan spit the chunk of flesh on the ground. Raising his head slowly, Juan sent a chilly stare to the man and the corner of his lips curled in a satisfied grin. He wiped the thick liquid from his mouth, smearing it across his cheek. The man touched his torn leg and his eyes widened through the opening of his dark mask. He crouched down and pulled a piece of metal from his boot. The man pointed at him, "You crazy shit! Die!"

"Stop! What do you think you're doing! Put that down now!"

"Professor!" the man cried, lowering his weapon to his side. Juan used this opportunity to pounce on the man, grabbing him by the ankle. Unprepared, the man toppled over. Juan jumped on him, locking the man's body with his short legs and started to send punches after punches on his head. Hearing a small crack from the man's skull, Juan smiled and increased his effort, not caring many eyes were upon him. The man ignored the stabbing pain in his head and swung his body sideways. He reached up with his hand and snatched a handful of Juan's hair, pulling it back until Juan could feel it tearing away from its follicle.

"MN17! Stop right now!" Gero commanded, motioning the other man to step forward. In one arm, he was holding a girl, head hanging down, dangling by his side. This man seemed like he too had been engaged in a fierce battle. His mask ripped in half and his face maimed with thick gashes running down the side of one cheek. Favoring his left leg, he limped to Gero's side.

Juan stopped his action when he saw June. "June!" Juan cried without moving. The one he was fighting took this chance to twist Juan's arms behind his back, forcing him to a kneeling position. Juan felt a kick to his spine. He would not give the man the satisfaction of hearing him scream so he bit down on his lower lips, hard.

Through Juan's eyes, Juunana-gou took a good look at the room for the first time. Shaped like an octagon, the room was comprised of entrances to four corridors located at each alternative wall. Juunana-gou suspected Juan was positioned close to southeast entrance. Between northwest and southwest, the fallen soldier laid face up. It was hard to see the lifeless eyes that were almost concealed by his mutilated face. If he had not known better, Juunana-gou would have thought it was done by a wild animal. _A grown man taken down by two children, _Juunana-gou thought. He did not know if he should feel amazed or repulsed by the fact that the twins had retaliated with such brutality that the man was barely recognizable as a human being.

Two soldiers, who accompanied Gero, situated themselves in front of the professor to shield him of any sudden attacks. Gero glanced to the fallen soldier and scanned the blood splattered wall, then dropped his gaze upon to the floor, which was now filled with red smeared footprints. Instead of anger and disgust, an expected reaction to the glorified scene, Juunana-gou saw the corner of Gero's lip twitched upward, approval and pleasure shined through the thick lens of his glass. Juunana-gou was appalled. Juuhachi-gou and he had been raised as a fighter and most likely a destroyer as well, but they did not take pleasure in killing. The only killing they did was due to self-defense.

"Bring him here," Gero commanded, side-stepping so he could avoid the red stream on the floor. He strolled to where the man with the girl stood, taking his time with no sense of urgency; his steps small and deliberate. "And MN17, if you do anything funny, your dear sister will suffer because of your disobedience," Gero warned as he removed a silver object from his white coat pocket. Gero grabbed a handful of June's pale hair and pulled upward so all could see. He placed sharp object against left cheek, digging only deep enough to draw some bloods.

If Juunana-gou could control his body, he would have looked away, but he was forced to see the gruesome image of June. Any resemblances to the girl in the mansion were gone. Gone were the beautiful golden threads on her head, replaced by spots of baldness and unevenly shredded, tangled hair. Junana-gou could not even make out how she really looked like beneath the mountains of purple and bluish bruises. There was one thing Juhachi-gou took pride in above all else, and that was her appearance. If she was here, Juunana-gou would have no doubt she would found a way to materialize into a solid body and sent their damn creator back to hell.

"Leave her alone!" Juan yelled. He dug his foot in the smooth slippery floor to prevent his body from being dragged across the room. It was a futile attempt since the floor has no traction. He struggled to loosen the man's hold, but with his hand behind his back, it was next to impossible.

"Don't worry, little one. She will not be harm if you obey me," Gero said.

"Monster!" Juan cried out, baring his teeth in a wide snarl.

"I can leave beautiful long lasting scars, MN17. Perhaps your sister will appreciate my work of art," Gero said as he slid the sharp edge downward, leaving a trickle of blood.

Juan snapped his mouth closed and glared at his captor with so much hatred, it could almost burn a hole through the vile scientist.

Without another second of hesitation, the soldier pulled the trigger. Juunana-gou felt a sharp prick on his skins and the world swayed once again. Before darkness engulfed him, he heard footsteps closing in and then someone kneeled beside him. Gero whispered in his ear, "I'm so proud of you."

Juunana-gou was once again in full control of his mind and body. He stood above the now unconscious boy. The boy, Juunana-gou realized, was in no better shape than his sister. The piece of cloth on Juan's body was stained with dried and fresh bloods belonging to either him or the one who tried to capture him.

"You two," Gero said, pointing at the uninjured soldiers as he rose from his kneeling position, "Throw them in the isolated room separately and make sure they don't escape again."

"And you two, get your ass to the infirmary. Your ineptness sickened me. Now leave!"

"Yes, professor!" they yelled as one. Juunana-gou saw them scattered about, each performing their respective tasks. One relinquished his captive to his healthy comrade and the other picked up the Juan from the ground. The two injured staggered across the room to the northeast exit.

Before the two with the captives left the room, Rolan and Terla walked in from the south corridor. The woman, Terla, did not show any emotions as she scanned the room. The spiked hair man, Rolan, took one step in and stopped when he witnessed the ghastly state of the room. His face stripped of color, and gradually replaced by sickly green shade. Juunana-gou could see bile rising from the man's throat and almost exiting the man's mouth. Rolan brought his palm to his mouth to prevent any substances from falling out.

The woman, Terla, did not react as strongly or reacted at all. With her hand in her pockets, she walked across the room, only browsing occasionally at the mess around her.

"Gero, I brought Rolan as you requested," Terla said, walking toward professor, avoiding the mess on the ground as best she could. She saw the two soldiers, each holding one of the twins, and again she said nothing.

Rolan reluctantly followed behind the woman while keeping his narrowed eyes on the two soldiers. Junana-gou could not decipher the reaction on the man's face. _Was it disappointment?_

"Are you shocked, Rolan?" Gero asked when the two stood before him. Without warning, Gero raised his hand and back slapped Rolan across the face, sending his glasses flying across the room, crashing against the ceramic wall.

If the man was shocked, he did a valiant job trying to hide it. The only movement from the man was his cheek rolling from his tongue, massaging his inner mouth. "Gero."

"Don't take me for a fool, Rolan. Do not think for a second that I do not know what happened here," Gero said as he paced in circle with this hand fastened behind his back. "

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gero," Rolan insisted, trying hard to suppress his anger. Anger that Juunana-gou could see was building up as the conversation lingered. The man's jaw was tight and his hand bulged in his pant's pocket.

"We have the best security in here, how do you suppose those two escaped? Care to enlighten me?" Gero asked. He was now face to face with the shorter man.

"Listen, Gero," the woman said, "Rolan has no part in this. He was no where near the room when the two escaped," Terla said, coming to Rolan's defense.

"Stay out of this, Terla," Gero threw her a warning stare. The woman stepped back and shrugged.

"Are you implying I freed them? I don't see how I can benefit by doing so," Rolan said as he raised his eyes to meet Gero. "You know me, I'm a coward. If it is not a sure plan, I will not try it. And this," Rolan looked around, "was obviously an unplanned escape."

Gero narrowed his eyes and studied Rolan, weighting every words the man said. For a few minutes, no one spoke, finally Gero broke the silence. "You are right. You do not have the guts to defy me."

It was undetectable to human's eyes, but Juunana-gou was trained in reading people. He could see a slight relief escaped from Rolan. The man was bluffing.

Gero turned to the two soldiers who lingered behind, "What are you two imbeciles waiting for?" The two soldiers saluted the professor and exited the room.

"Go back to your room," Gero ordered the man and woman as if they were a child. He waved them off.

Without uttering a word, the man and woman made their way to the southeast exit and disappeared from the room.

With everyone gone from the room, Gero examined the scene again. "Good work, my dear niece and nephew." A smirk slowly appeared on Gero's face.

* * *

**A/N**: There you go! Another chapter. How do you like this so far?


End file.
